Back in Time
by NinjaSakuraHyuga
Summary: Time travel fic. I suck at Summaries. X3
1. The Jutsu

_**I Do Not Own Naruto T.T**_

"Sakura, on your left," Neji shouted, as the pinkette dodged an oncoming attack from a Sound ninja, before sending him flying through a tree.

"We have t retreat now," Naruto screamed, pointing to the Forest of Death. All three ninjas, low on chakra, ran into the forest towards their campout, in a small clearing, in the middle of the forest.

"Wait, where are Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sai," Sakura asked. Suddenly three figures appeared next to the group as they arrived to the clearing.

"We're here Sakura," Shikamaru said, breathing heavily.

"This war against the Sound is getting out of hand," Naruto stated, explosions and the sounds of metal clashing against metal coming from every direction.

"Damn it, how long can this go on," Neji murmured, "Orochimaru has gotten stronger ever since he took over Sasuke's body. He's already killed most of our friends." Hinata couldn't help but start tearing up at this fact. Since the war started, Orochimaru had, so far, killed Kiba, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, and their teachers.

"We need to do something instead of sitting here doing nothing," Sakura said, the memory of her parents being slaughtered in front of her, burned in her mind.

"What can we do, it's not like the six of us can stop a full out war," Sai replied.

"True, but we can stop it before it happens," Upon this comment, Sakura received five confused faces before she continued; "my clan has a jutsu that can take us six years into the past."

"So that means," Hinata asked, her eyes widening in hope and surprise.

"We'll be able to go back to being Genins," Neji explained, as Sakura nodded in response. Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who was thinking while Sakura was explaining her idea. After a few seconds, he stood up from a dead log.

"Alright," he said, "as the Sixth Hokage, I'm giving you all this mission to go back to the past." Everyone looked and Naruto in shock except Sakura, who nodded in understanding, started to perform the jutsu.

"You're not coming Naruto-kun," Hinata asked her husband, not wanting to be separated from him.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, it'll be ok, I promise," Naruto answered, kissing her on the lips. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise as a vortex appeared in front of the group. Sakura was being supported by Neji, since she collapsed from lack of chakra.

"Hinata come on," Neji yelled over the noise, as Sai entered the vortex first. Naruto quickly pecked Hinata on the forehead, hugged her, and then ran off into the forest again to fight.

"Hinata hurry, the vortex is closing," Shikamaru warned, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Hinata walked towards the vortex, but turned back to where Naruto disappeared into the forest, before turning back to the vortex and entered it, followed by Shikamaru; _'Be careful Naruto-kun,' _was all Hinata thought, as her mind was clouded with darkness and she blacked-out.

**YESSSS! First time travel chapter up. IDK why it's in Hinata's P.O.V. sorta at the end…..but how cares I just had 3 cups of coffee today and a bag of candy!...yea I probably shouldn't have done that o.o oh well x3.**


	2. It Worked?

_**OK I'm back and not hyper from coffee and candy…..anyway I Do Not Own Naruto –mumbles- wish I did .**_

'**Bold'= inner sakura**

'_Italic' = thoughts_

'**HEY WAKE UP,' **a voice screamed in Sakura's head, as she tossed around in her bed.

'_Wait…bed?,' _she thought, sitting up and looking around the room, until her eyes landed on a dresser mirror, across from her bed, and saw the reflection of her 12-year old self staring back at her.

"It….worked," Sakura asked out loud, lifting her hand up and the reflection copied her actions. She once again had long hair and her forehead was big too. Sakura sighed, poking her forehead for a few seconds, before the voice rang through her mind again.

'**No dip, Sherlock,' **Inner Sakura said making Outer Sakura groan in annoyance.

'_Oh great you're back.'_

'**I never left smartass.'**

'_Whatever, I'm not even gonna comment.'_ After that, Sakura tuned out her Inner and looked at her alarm clock. She had a few more hours until she had to go to the academy, so she laid back down in her bed and tried going back to sleep. A few minutes later, Sakura felt a familiar chakra signature enter through her window and she turned to her side, facing the wall, not wanting to be bothered. The person stood by her bed for a minute, kneeling down, beside Sakura and started to poke her in the cheek. The pinkette smacked the person's hand away, but they continued to poke her until she got pissed off and sat up.

"What Neji," she whispered, through gritted teeth.

"Morning to you too Sakura," Neji said, avoiding the question, "shouldn't you be at the academy by now?" Sakura's eye twitched a little, then took her pillow and smacked Neji in the face with it.

"Owww!"

"Is that all you came here to do Neji," Sakura asked. Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, causing both of them to freeze in fright of getting caught.

"Sakura honey, you ok," Sakura's mom called from outside her door. Knowing that her mom would open her door, Sakura grabbed Neji by the arm and shove him underneath the bed, just as the door opened.

"Morning mom," Sakura replied, standing in front of her bed so her mom wouldn't think about looking underneath it. But Neji wasn't gonna stay still quietly and proceeded to poke Sakura in the ankle.

"Morning dear, are you ok; I thought I heard someone say 'ow'," her mom replied, rubbing her eyes. Sakura was about to reply when Neji poked her again; annoyed; she kicked his hand away with the back of her heel. Her mother didn't seem to notice, much to Sakura's delight. When Sakura's mom gets up in the morning, she tends to be a bit oblivious if she's still tired. Sakura inwardly laughed at the memory of when she was six and her mom came downstairs to make her breakfast. Still in a dreamlike state, the pinkette's mother had given the little girl the box of Frosted Flakes, the gallon of milk, and a large wooden spoon from the dish rack. Sakura was happy to have her parents back.

"I'm ok mom, I just fell out of bed," Sakura replied, snapping out of her thoughts when Neji poked her in the ankle again, "I'm gonna go to the academy a little early ok?" Her mother just nodded and smiled, with half closed eyes, and left her daughter's room. When she was back in her room, Neji crawled out from under the bed, laughing a little and making Sakura glare slightly at him.

"You know you're lucky that there's a skirt on my bed or she would have seen you Neji," she said to the Hyuga who just smirked.

"Oh come on, it's not like she would have notice," the brunette said playfully, before walking over to the window then looks back at her, "I was just coming to see if you were ok. Anyway I'm off to meet my team, we can meet up and talk about our plan during lunch ok?" Sakura nodded and Neji hoped out the window. Now alone, Sakura walked over to her dresser and pulled out her old dress.

'**Noooooo! Wear something else,' **Inner Sakura complained and for once Sakura agreed with her. She walked over to her closet and put on a fishnet shirt, much like Shikimaru's old one, then a black V-neck shirt, with a golden dragon on the back, over it and black ninja pants, like Tsunade's. Sakura took another look in the mirror, before taking a kunai and cutting her hair so it was shoulder length.

'**Oh yeah, we're freaking hot," **Sakura's inner cheered, but she ignored her and strapped on her shoes, ate a couple ongiri and left the house, towards the academy.

**A/N: OK! Second chapter up yahoo! XD hehe soon the real fun will come. Oh and Sakura's outfit is similar to my RPC's…just thought you should know. Peace!**


	3. Team Pair UP

_**BAAAAACK!...Ok I'm making a vow to not drink so much coffee…..ok I lied XD. Anyway on to the next chapter. I Do Not Own Naruto.**_

When she got to the academy, Sakura wasn't surprised to see Hinata and Shikamaru already there and waved at them (A/N: Sakura is the only one who changed her outfit.).

"Hi Sakura," Hinata said, "You look nice." Sakura smiled and walked over to her and Shikamaru.

"Thank you Hinata," the pinkette said, and then looked around. The class was empty for the time being. Since Neji is older than them, he was already with his team probably suffering Gai and Lee's rants about youth and Sai was probably off in the woods painting anything and everything he sees.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata uttered, snapping said girl out of her thoughts, "how come we didn't talk Naruto into coming with us?"

"You know him Hinata," Shikamaru replied for Sakura, "always wanting to protect the village. Don't worry, we'll see him soon." Before Sakura could say anything, the door opened and in walked Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha looked surprised that he wasn't the one first to class but simply shook it off and walked past the three.

"Well morning to you too Sasuke," Sakura said sarcastically, but earned a glare from said boy.

"Hn," he said and sat by the window and proceeded to stare out of it. The rosette turned to her companions and nodded to them. As if reading her mind, they sat down where they normally sat as Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was and sat next to him. She noticed that the Uchiha was glaring at her and she just put her head on the table and turned the other way.

"I'm not moving so get over it," She replied, knowing she caught him off guard. Before Sakura dozed off, she heard him grunt a 'hn' and her friends snickering in the background.

**-A Couple Hours Later-**

Sakura woke up to the sound of screaming girls and to say that she was annoyed, was an understatement. Lifting her head up, Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned to the fangirls.

"Ugh, shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep," she yelled, catching everyone off guard. Normally Sakura was loud and cheerful, and sometimes violent, but she never cursed in class. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but the fangirls recovered faster.

"BITCH, GET OUT OF THAT SEAT, SASUKE IS MINE!" They screamed, ignoring Sakura's command. Sakura, trying to control her temper, stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, automatically making the girls shut up and the other students to go wide-eyed.

"Listen you dumbasses, I in no way, shape, or form have any interest in going out with Sasuke anymore. If you really want to intimidate me, how about you focus more on training, because I'm pretty sure I can take all of you in a minute. Now unless your name is on this seat, I suggest you back off and find another one before all hell breaks loose!" At this point, the class and most of the fangirls were scared of this Sakura, except Hinata and Shikamaru, who were trying hard not to laugh. Sasuke was just confused, he could have sworn Sakura was all giddy that he looked at her yesterday, yet she's announcing that she doesn't like him now. Then, Naruto came running into the room and saw the pinked-haired girl and ran over to her. While trying to get through the crowd of angry females, Naruto tripped and fell on Sakura, knocking her off balance and onto the floor.

"Itai! Naruto please get off," the rosette said, trying to push him off.

"Gomen Sakura-Hey!" Naruto replied, but was cut off by someone grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up to his feet. When the person turned Naruto around, the boy was face to face with a very angry Neji.

"Uzumaki," the Hyuga said, through gritted teeth, "unless you want my foot up your ass, I think it's best you refrain from fall on my girlfriend again."

"GIRLFRIEND?," everyone screamed. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off before walking up to Neji.

"Aw crap, I wasn't supposed to say that was I," Neji asked with a smirk, letting Naruto go, who was kinda upset, and hugged Sakura.

"Hehe its ok Neji-kun," Sakura replied, pecking him on the cheek, "but you know you shouldn't be here."

"Yea, but Lee was being annoying with his talk of 'youth' and I had to get away before him and Gai started hugging." As Sakura laughed at this, Ino came into the class and saw her friend/rival talking hugging the Hyuga and got angry, then smirked.

"Hey Forehead, what's the big idea, I thought you liked Sasuke-kun," she said, running her hand through her ponytail. Sakura looked at Ino and tried her best to restrain herself from hugging her friend; instead she smirked back and released Neji from her hold.

"Well if you must know, Ino-Pig, I finally saw through his duck butt hair and realized that he wasn't worth losing focus in class anymore. Besides, Neji is very nice and sweet." At the mention of his hair being insulted, Sasuke got angry and stood, glaring at Sakura.

"You're really going to insult my hair when you look like your got caught in a cotton candy accident," he said, causing some of the girls to say stuff like 'burn'. Neji could see that Sakura was trying her best not to hit the raven haired in the face and smirked, because he knew that Sakura, at the level she was at, could kill Sasuke with one punch. Shikamaru and Hinata watched waiting to see what would happen. Soon, Sakura gave a fake smile and looked at Sasuke.

"It's ok Sasuke; at least my hair is the color of something people enjoy. Unlike yours, which probably attracts baby ducklings," she said in a sickly sweet tone, and then noticed that Sasuke was getting even more pissed off and put on an innocent look, "Did I make you mad? You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Despite the fact that everyone in the class was watching and Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were laughing, Sakura knew that Sasuke would do it.

"No, but I would hit a wash-" that was all the Uchiha could get out before Sakura punched him square in the gut and sent him flying across the classroom and into the chalkboard. When Sasuke fell to the ground, with a shocked expression, the room grew quiet, except for Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto laughing like hell as the sliding door opened, revealing Iruka holding a clipboard.

"Ok class, everyone sit down, Neji you aren't suppose to be here," Iruka said, looking up from the clipboard.

"Damn," Neji mumbled, but hugs Sakura and gives her a kiss, and then walks out of the classroom as everyone sat down. Iruka was going to say something, but Sasuke got up from the ground, which caused him to notice the huge gaping hole in the wall and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE, WHO DID THAT?" Iruka screamed, turning to the class and pointing at the hole.

"SAKURA!" screamed most of the girls, pointing at said girl, who was trying to sleep. The pinked haired girl sat up, obviously pissed and glared at the girls that screamed her name.

"Oh shove it, next time Sasuke should think twice about calling me a washboard, just because I don't show my chest like half you skanks," Sakura replied angrily. Iruka looked a little shocked at Sakura's choice of words but decided not to say anything.

"I'm just gonna ignore that, this day is already confusing," he said, also ignoring the protesting fangirls, "I will now announce the three-celled teams."

**-In the Hokage Office-**

"My, that Sakura has a mouth on her," the Hokage said, looking through hi crystal ball. When Iruka announced that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on Team 7; Naruto screamed 'I'M DOOMED', Sasuke just glared, and Sakura told the angry fangirls to fuck off, the Hokage and all the Jonin around him sweat dropped.

"She also seems to have a temper and the strength to go with it," Kurenai said, thinking, "But it doesn't make much sense, because her tests showed that she was physically weak." As everyone was talking, Kakashi was thinking that this was gonna be rather interesting.

**A/N: Ok this took a while and sorry if I picked on Sasuke a lot, but I am kinda annoyed right now and I need to release my anger on someone. Don't worry I won't pick on him in the next chapters…..much. Well, goodnight.**


	4. The Plan

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! So I love how you guys leave reviews for me to read; it brings joy to my heart! Anyway, without further delay, on to the-gets cut off by a noise- what the hell?!**

**Naruto: -comes running in and hides behind a wall- Do not tell him I'm here!**

**Me: Huh? –Sees Neji run in and sweatdrops- oh.**

**Neji:-looks around- Where is he?!**

**Me: Neji-kun what's wrong?**

**Neji: Naruto made Hinata-sama faint again. I'm gonna kill him!**

**Me: oh….hey if you say the disclaimer, you can have him; he's behind the wall.**

**Naruto:-jumps out from behind the wall- TRAITOR!**

**Me: Srry Naru-chan. –smiles evilly-**

**Neji: NinjaSakuraHyuga does not own Naruto, just the story. Now come here Naruto! –Runs after Naruto-**

**Me:-ignores the screams and crashes- Well there you have it folks! Now onto the story!**

It was lunch time, and everyone was hanging out with their teams, trying to get to know each other. Well, except for Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sai, who were a forest next to the training grounds, talking about what they were going to do next.

"So Ugly, what is your plan," Sai said, annoying Sakura with the nickname he gave her.

"The plan is to kill Orochimaru in the Forest of Death," Sakura explained, making sure everyone understood, "we can't let him give Sasuke the curse mark. So we have to all stay together, so we can stand a chance against him and Kabuto." Everyone nodded, while Hinata looked like she was in thought.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama," Neji asked, causing her to look at him.

"Oh nothing it's just that, I was thinking of the pelimary rounds," she said, then noticed the confused looks, "well what if they're not the same? What if we end up against different people?"

"Don't worry Hinata, even if we did, it's not like they can beat us," Shikamaru answered, scratching the back of his neck and yawning, "Besides, we're Jonin."

"That doesn't mean anything Shikamaru," Sakura intervened, "we're younger again, so our bodies probably aren't as strong as they we before."

"Then we'll just train to strengthen ourselves again." Sakura thought this over and nodded her head in response, but then notice that Hinata still looked worried and thoughtful; she immediately knew what it was.

"You're worried about Naruto, aren't you," she asked the Hyuuga girl, receiving a nod, "don't worry Hinata, he'll be fine. He's never given up and he won't go down easily." Hinata gave a slight nod and smiled at Sakura, who smiled back.

"Yea, plus this time around, you won't be so shy around him," Sai said, with a fake smile, "maybe he won't be so dense to you now, right Double D?" It took Hinata a minute to realize what he meant by the nickname, and freaked out, while shielding her chest from everyone's view, as Neji and Sakura whacked Sai over the head for his nickname. Shikamaru held back a laugh, while watching everyone, then told them that they should be getting back to meet their teams and senseis. Neji kissed Sakura on the lips and waved goodbye, before disappearing to his team. Sai vanished somewhere, but didn't say where. He looked the same as he did, when he was 16, but he decided to wear a long sleeved black shirt, instead of the half of shirt he normally had on. Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru walked back to the classroom in silence, until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hey Sakura," he said, catching the rosette's attention, "you think you can make up with Ino? I really don't want to hear her go on and on about Sasuke; it's annoying,"

"Awww, are you sure it's not because you like her," Sakura asked, teasingly, causing the boy to blush and Hinata to giggle, "don't worry I'll talk to her" Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' and a 'thank you', then proceeded to walk away from the giggling girls. Sakura watched his retreating back and stopped giggling, only to put on a small smile. Even though Shikamaru acted like he didn't care and was lazy, he had a good side to him and would protect his friends. Sakura also knew that he was happy to have his team back. They all lost their friends and now that they have a second chance, they were gonna do anything to keep their dearest friends and family safe.

A little bit later, Hinata waved goodbye to Sakura and headed towards where her team was meeting up; leaving Sakura to her thoughts. There was still time for lunch, but Sakura couldn't find her team. Before, she could go looking for them; she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto standing there, looking at the ground with a slight frown on his face.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said, smiling at him, but inside she felt a pang of guilt and had a feeling what he was gonna say.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto started, finally looking up at her, the frown still on his face. Sakura put her hand up, cutting the boy off from what he was going to say.

"Naruto, I know that you have a crush on me," she said, causing said boy to blush, "but trust me when I tell you that I'm not right for you. You're like a brother to me, and I know you're hurt, but I know that there's someone out there for you; like a certain Hyuuga."

"But I thought that you were dating Neji," Naruto said cluelessly, as Sakura facepalmed.

"No, I meant his cousin," the pink haired girl said, trying not to hit her friend. Naruto gave an 'oh' expression and then remembered Hinata from earlier, who was laughing with him, while watching Sakura beat the crap out of Sasuke.

"Oh her, she seemed pretty cool. But I'm not sure, if I remember correct, she used to faint and run away from me."

"Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure she will be thrilled." Naruto smiled at this, and ran off towards Ichiraku. Sakura laughed at how Naruto changed his interest so fast, but then again Hinata and him were married in the future, so deep down the feelings were somewhere in this Naruto. She sighed happily, but then her smile turned into a frown.

"Sasuke, stop hiding and tell me what you want," Sakura said, sensing the Uchiha hiding in a tree behind her. Said boy grunted and jumped down from the tree branch, he was on. Sakura finally turned around and looked at him, smirking at his annoyed expression.

"How did you know I was hiding," he finally asked, after a few minutes of silence. Sakura sighed, knowing he was gonna ask this.

"Sasuke, you're an impressive ninja," she started, making him smirk, "but you need to work on masking your chakra." This made Sasuke growl in anger, but Sakura just shook it off.

"What the hell do you mean by that," he asked, his hand balled up into a fist. Sakura knew Sasuke didn't like his ego being bruised, but she was just trying to help and here he is being defensive.

"I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying," she tried to defend; "you can hide all you want. But if you don't mask your chakra right, it won't matter." Sasuke suddenly calmed down and looked down, as if in thought, before looking back up at Sakura.

"Hn," he said, causing Sakura to get annoyed; he knew she was right, but there was no way he was gonna tell her that. He was about to walk away, but Sakura walked towards him.

"You know, you really should stop saying that, it's getting on my nerves," Sakura said, a smile on her face; when she walked past Sasuke, she whispered just enough for him to hear, "and about that punch, I wasn't even trying." Sasuke's eyes widen for a bit, as the pink haired girl, who he thought was weak, walked away; leaving him standing there, confused.

**-Meanwhile at Ichiraku-**

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba sat inside of Ichiraku, enjoying some ramen. Akamaru was hiding in Kiba's jacket and trying to sneak some of his ramen, since animals weren't allowed in the restaurant.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said, making said girl look at him; "you've been acting weird today."

"What do you mean Kiba," Hinata asked, smiling.

"I mean you haven't been stuttering and you were laughing at Sasuke, with Naruto, and you didn't faint. How come?" Before she could answer, Naruto ran into Ichiraku, breathing in heavily.

"Hey Hinata, what's up," he asked, finally catching his breath and smiled happily.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I'm good, how about you," Hinata responded, smiling back. Kiba and Shino watched, amazed that Hinata wasn't stuttering around Naruto.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to-ugh," Naruto started, but was cut off by a pain in his stomach and he leaned over, clutching his stomach.

"Naruto-kun are you ok," Hinata asked, worried.

"It's nothing, just a stomach ache," the boy said, then felt the pain get worse and ran out Ichiraku, while screaming, "ON SECOND THOUGHT, I'M NOT FEELING WELL! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER HINATA!" Hinata laughed, watching the boy she loves, run away to a bathroom.

"Hey Hinata, is he ok," Kiba asked, confused at what just happened. Hinata just turn to her teammates and smiled, making them more confused.

"He's fine, just stomach problems," she replied, smiling, then walked out of Ichiraku, "let's go, it's about time to go meet our sensei." Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement, and left after paying for their food.

**A/N: ok I finished this now, sorry if this sucks, my laptop is about to die and my bro is being a jackass and took my charger. So later!**


	5. Enter Kakashi and a New Prank

**Hey, sup ppl? Well, here's another chapter. As I said before, I keep getting in trouble for reasons I have yet to know._. But, oh well, I will still try to update as much as I can. Anyway, I do not own Naruto.**

After lunch ended, everyone headed back to the classroom, to meet their senseis. Sakura watched, as each team left, after getting their sensei. Naruto had been talking to Hinata and kept apologizing to her, for running off, but the Hyuuga girl just kept waving it off. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring everything, but that was nothing new to Sakura. Within an hour, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only team left in the room and Naruto was being quiet at first, but two hours later, he was getting restless. Finally he couldn't take it and stood up from his seat.

"Ahhhh! What is taking our sensei so long!" the blonde ninja shouted, running up to the door, to check for anyone coming. Sasuke looked at Naruto, before going back to staring out the window. Sakura looked up from her book and watched Naruto, as he took a chair and dragged it over to the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked, knowing full well what he was going to do.

"It's what he gets for being late," Naruto responded, taking an eraser and wedging it between the door and threshold.

"Dobe, our sensei is a Jonin, I doubt he will fall for a stupid trick like that," Sasuke said, watching his idiot teammate.

"Well you never know, Sasuke," Sakura said, earning a glare from the Uchiha, but turned to Naruto, "but Naruto, why don't you try something better?" Naruto looked at Sakura before she walked past him and opened the door (but dodged the eraser). A few minutes later, she returned with a bucket of water, with ice cubes in it. Naruto took one look at the bucket and grinned deviously.

'My teammates are complete idiots,' Sasuke thought, watching the two set up the trap and then sit down, when they were done. An hour later, the team heard footsteps and watched the door as someone opened it. As soon as the door opened wider, the bucket fell on the unsuspecting victim.

"Gahhh!" the person screamed, as he was soaked with ice cold water and then had the bucket land on his head. Naruto and Sakura were on the ground, rolling with laughter, while Sasuke was twitching uncontrollably. The person pulled the bucket off his head, revealing soaking wet, silver hair and a very pissed off Kakashi.

"Well my first opinion is that…" he said, making the two stop laughing, "You're all assholes." Naruto and Sasuke deadpanned, while Sakura glared.

"That's mean sensei, you were late and we got bored," she said, switching to an innocent look. Kakashi looked at her and instantly regretted it.

"Whatever, just meet me on the roof," he said, sighing in defeat, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Teme, race you," Naruto challenged and Sasuke smirked, before they both ran off, leaving Sakura behind. Sighing, Sakura did some handsigns and disappeared in a puff of smoke also, then appeared on the roof and catching Kakashi by surprise.

"How did-," he started to ask, but was cut off by Naruto and Sasuke bursting through the door, panting heavily.

"I win!" they shouted, in unison and then glared at each other. Sakura giggled at them, while Kakashi coughed, to get their attention.

"Actually guys, the girl won," he said, pointing to Sakura, who waved innocently and earned a couple wide eyes.

"Whoa Sakura-chan, how did you do that," Naruto asked, but the pinkette just smiled and put her finger up to her lips, as if to say that it was a secret. A couple seconds later, everyone was seated and facing Kakashi.

"Ok, I want you all to tell me about yourselves," he said.

"Like what, sensei?" Sakura asked, trying to sound confuse.

"Like your name, likes, dislikes, and your goals."

"How about you go first?"

"Ok, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes….are none of your business, I don't really like anything, and my goals…I don't feel like telling you that either. Now you, Blondie." Everyone sweatdropped at the man, but Naruto decided to speak.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and my goal is to become the Hokage. That way everyone will respect me," he said, making Sakura smile at how he achieved his goal in the future. Kakashi looked at him, for a minute, before turning to Sakura.

"Your turn, pinky," he said, making Sakura growl at the nickname, but then she started talking.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are training, hanging with my friends, sweet dango, and a certain Hyuuga," she giggled at the last part, making Naruto and Sasuke gag a little, but then she turned serious, "my dislikes are snakes, arrogant people, the nickname 'Pinky', and being called weak. My goal is to become the greatest medic-nin, so I can help my friends." The three males looked at Sakura in shock, especially Kakashi.

'I didn't think she wanted to be a medic-nin,' he thought, then turned to Sasuke, "And finally, you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, but continued, "My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill…a certain someone."

'I'm not surprised,' Kakashi thought, sighing.

'I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought, looking scared of the stotic boy.

'I wonder what I should make for dinner,' Sakura pondered, since she already heard the speech before. Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi who sneezed, since he was still soaking wet; which caused Naruto and Sakura to snicker under their breaths.

"Well it's obvious that you're all unique, in your own way," he started, but then noticed that Naruto had his hand raised, "uh, yes Naruto?"

"What does arrogant mean," the goofball blurted out, causing Sakura to facepalm, Kakashi to sigh, and Sasuke to close his eyes in annoyance.

"Naruto, an arrogant person is someone who is full of themselves or think they are better than everyone else," Sakura explained, trying not to sound annoyed. Naruto seemed to think about what she said, before pointing to Sasuke.

"You mean like Teme?" he asked, making Sakura laughed, as Sasuke shot the blond a dirty look. Kakashi coughed, to cover up his laughter, but it didn't help.

"Yes Naruto, but I wouldn't say he's completely full of it," Sakura said, after her laughing fit and Naruto puffed out his cheeks, in annoyance.

"As I was saying," Kakashi said, earning everyone's attention again, "meet me at the training grounds, tomorrow, at 6 a.m. Oh and don't eat anything or you'll throw up." With that, the silver-haired man disappeared in a puff of smoke again. The three sat there for a little bit, before getting up and getting ready to leave; but Sakura stopped Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke, wait a minute," she said and they looked at each other for a second, and then turned to her, "we need to talk about tomorrow. Kakashi is planning on testing us, to see if we are worth becoming ninjas."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed and Sasuke just looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. Sakura knew Sasuke would be suspicious of her, so she already had a lie ready.

"I heard some of the other Jonin talking, that's how I know," she said, and then continued when she noticed the Uchiha accepted her lie, "I suggest we come up with a plan, if we want to pass." She waited, while the two thought it over and smiled, when they both nodded. She half expected Sasuke to refuse, she guessed that he was probably trying to give them a chance.

'Oh boy, is that idea gonna be gone, when he hears what Kakashi wants us to do,' Sakura thought, as she started to explain her plan to her 'new' teammates. After an hour of planning, arguing, and smacking Naruto across the head, the team came up with a plan and Naruto ran off, in need of ramen. Sakura started to leave, but felt a firm grip on her arm and turned around, to see Sasuke looking at her.

"What's up with you?" he finally asked, earning a confused look from the rosette, "you seem more mature than yesterday. Plus, you're not as annoying as before." Sakura had to resist the urge to slap the boy silly and just settled with sighing, before yanking her arm out of his old.

"Sasuke, I just got tired of being seen as weak and a fangirl," she answered, stretching lazily, "if you have a problem with it, well that's too bad. Anyway, I have to go later." With that, Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke, the same way as Kakashi and appeared in her room. Landing on her bed, she let out a sigh before closing her eyes. Suddenly, the pink haired girl sat up, after realizing something.

"Awww, damn it, I forgot to tell those clowns to eat something," she swore, facepalming and lying back on her bed. Since it was still early, Sakura decided to nap for a bit, and then go train later. With that last though, she fell asleep.

**-With Neji-**

"LEE!" Gai screamed, hugging his miniature self.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, hugging his sensei back.

"Idiots," Tenten said, her eye twitching in annoyance, as she watched the scene.

'Why the hell did I think I would miss this,' Neji asked himself, as he looked for something heavy to throw at his teammate and sensei.

**-With Hinata-**

"Yahooo! Akamaru this way!" Kiba yelled, running after a squirrel, followed by his adorable, little white dog, Akamaru. Shino watched with silence, wondering how he ended up on a team with Kiba.

'Kiba acts too much like a dog, sometimes,' Hinata thought, sweatdropping.

**-With Shikamaru-**

"I can't believe Billboard Brow ended up on a team with Sasuke-kun and she's dating Neji Hyuuga," Ino ranted.

"What's so good about Sasuke," Chouji asked, while stuffing his face with chips, unaware of the line he just crossed.

'Please let Sakura talk to Ino, before I lose it,' Shikamaru thought, his eyebrow twitching, as he tried to get Ino to stop chocking Chouji.

**-With Sai-**

'I feel like I should be doing something important,' the artist thought, but then shrugged and continued painting the forest around him.

**Me: wow, I actually finished another chapter. Yay! Well, I feel like I'm doing really good so I'm gonna continue updating my stories!**

**Sasuke: Yea, if you can stop getting in trouble.**

**Me: shut up! And how did you get in here?! –Tackles Sasuke and ties him up- Ignore him. Anyway, Please R&R. Also, if you have any ideas for the fanfics, just send me a message. Well, until next time, Bye-ni!**


	6. The Bell Test Again

**A/N: Alright peeps, I love all your reviews and so here's another chapter ^^. I'm working on a new fanfic to add and your reviews for it will help me decide if I should continue it or not. Well, I Do Not Own Naruto.**

The next morning, Sakura got up and got dressed. She was really excited that she would be able to help out with the bell test, but she was also really happy that Naruto and Sasuke were listening to her. After she ate breakfast, Sakura made a couple of oringi for Naruto and Sasuke, knowing that the two would listen to Kakashi's warning. When she was done, Sakura left the house, holding a bento box and headed to the training grounds.

"Sakura-chan," someone called out, making said girl stop in her tracks. She turned around, seeing Neji walking up to her and smiled.

"Morning Neji-kun," she said, hugging the boy, "I thought you would be training with your team by now."

"Yes, because the first thing I wanna hear in the morning, is Gai-sensei and Lee shouting about 'Youth'," he said, sarcastically, which earned a half-hearted jab in his side, making him chuckle.

"Whatever smartass," Sakura giggled and continued walking, followed by Neji.

"So what's in the bento box," Neji asked, looking at his girlfriend, curiously.

"Well, knowing my teammates, they'll listen to Kakashi-sensei and not eat. So I'm bringing them some oringi," Sakura replied, then heard a low grumble and turned her head to Neji, "let me guess, you haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"Maybe," the Hyuuga mumbled, turning his head away from Sakura, to hide his blush. Sakura giggled, as she opened the box and took out two rice balls, and then handed them to Neji, who said thanks. She nodded her head and then noticed his expression turned serious, as they kept walking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've just been thinking," he answered, his voice almost at a whisper, "you said that we have to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru and defeat him, but what about Danzo and the Akatsuki?"

"I've actually been thinking about that also," Sakura replied, as Neji started eating, "I figured, during the third part of the Chunin exams, if by some reason we can't take Orochimaru down in the Forest of Death, and he attacks the village, then we can make it look like Danzo was killed during the attack."

"What if we do manage to take him down in the Forest of Death?"

"Well, then when the battles start, I can sneak off and slip him a poison that undetectable." Neji thought about this for a moment and then nodded in agreement. After all, in the future, Sakura the second best medic-nin in the village, aside from Tsunade. Plus with the help of Ino, they were able to make poisons that were almost undetectable, unless you had a Kekkai Genkai or a specially trained medic-nin.

"That can work," he said.

"Yep, as for the Akatsuki," Sakura said, but then saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the training field, "well we have to discuss that with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sai." Neji nodded, as they walked up to the two boys, who looked annoyed and bored.

"Sakura-chan, you're late," Naruto cried, standing up, then noticed Neji, "and why is he here?"

"What, I can't walk my girlfriend to meet her team?" Neji asked, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, for emphasis. Neji smirked, at the disgusted look on Naruto's face.

"Could you be anymore gross?!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms wildly, as Sasuke's eye twitched at the display of affection.

"Whatever, anyway I should go," Neji said, letting go of Sakura and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving, "bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye, Neji-kun," Sakura said, waving to said boy, as he disappeared and then looked at her teammates, "how's it going, you two?"

"We've been waiting for Kakashi-sensei, for an hour," Naruto complained, forgetting about Neji, "how come you weren't here, suffering with us Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry," she giggled, then held up the bento box, "I thought that you guys would be hungry, so I brought you some oringi."

"Kakashi said not to eat anything," Sasuke finally said, as Naruto tried to tackle Sakura, to get to the bento box. After punching the blonde ninja, Sakura sighed and turned to Sasuke, who had a questioning look on his face.

"True, but judging by the way he was late yesterday, then something tells me that he'll be late again, by at least a couple hours. Now, unless you want to starve to death, take some and eat." As she held up the box, after handing some to Naruto (Who was on the ground, happily eating as a chibi) Sasuke was thinking that maybe his pink-haired teammate was right, but he couldn't risk getting in trouble with Kakashi. He was about to refuse the offer, but then his stomach released a low growl, making him flush in embarrassment. Grunting, Sasuke took the last few remaining rice balls, as Sakura giggled.

"Thanks," he mumbled, eating the snack, "glad that there's something in your head, besides violence." After the comment left his mouth, Sasuke found himself on the ground, his face in pain, and the empty bento box next to his head. Sitting up, he saw Sakura, dusting her hands off, while Naruto was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled, glaring at the pinkette, who glared back at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess the violence got the best of me," Sakura replied, sarcastically and sat on the ground. Sasuke just scowled, but finished eating, while Naruto fell asleep. A couple hours later, Sakura threw out the bento box, when she saw Kakashi coming. When he arrived, he saw a few, way too, innocent faces and he narrowed his visible eye slightly.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Yo," Kakashi just said, waving to them, "sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around."

"Bullshit," Sakura coughed into her hand, making Naruto, while Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at her weird, "what?" Choosing not to comment, Kakashi pulled out a timer and placed it on the ground, before looking back up at the three.

"You all have the rest of the morning to complete this task," he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out two bells, "your objective is to get these bells, before the timer goes off. If you can't complete this than, you will be tied to the tree stump and go without lunch. Attack me as if you mean to kill, or you won't pass." Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, seeing that Naruto was becoming over-confident and Sasuke looked like he was thinking that using teamwork was a waste of time.

'So much for teamwork,' Sakura thought, sighing.

"Haha, this will be easy, besides you couldn't even dodge an eraser," Naruto said, making Sakura facepalm.

"The ones who fail, usually are big talkers," Kakashi said, calmly which made Naruto mad, "Now, when I say go-" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto took out a kunai and tried to throw it at him. Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, holding the fox boy's arm and pinning to his back. Sasuke seemed a surprised and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say go yet, but you came at me with the intent to kill, so I'm starting to like you three," Kakashi said, letting go of Naruto, who grinned and then got into fighting stance, "ready?...Go!" Instantly Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into their hiding spots, leaving Naruto standing there. Kakashi sweatdropped at the boy, as he pointed his finger at the silvered-haired man.

"You and me! Right now!" Naruto yelled.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a bit…weird," Kakashi mumbled, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah, well the only thing weird about you is your hair!" Naruto screeched and sprinted towards his sensei. Sakura watched for a few seconds, before running off, in search of Sasuke; hoping that she could still convince him to still do the plan. When she found him, the Uchiha was perched on a branch, while watching Naruto fail at getting the bells. Sakura giggled, seeing that he was too busy watching to notice her presence. Suddenly, she got an idea and smirked, while cupping her hands around her mouth and started quaking at Sasuke.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought, tearing his eyes away from Naruto, who, unfortunately got to experience Kakashi's 'One Thousand Years of Death,' and looked down; only to see Sakura at the base of the tree, quacking like a duck.

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared at the pinkette, who stopped and jumped up into the tree. Landing next to him, Sakura looked at Sasuke seriously.

"I came to find you, so we can start our plan," she spoke, earning a raised eyebrow.

"You heard Kakashi, there's only two bells," Sasuke said, turning to his sensei and teammate, watching as Naruto fell into a trap and ended up hanging upside-down from a tree, "and no offense, but you'll just get in my way."

"That's what Kakashi-sensei wants. We have to use teamwork, if we want to pass this."

"What makes you think that it will work?"

"Will you just trust me?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and tried to look for any signs of deception, but found none. Finally, he grunted in slight annoyance and nodded his head, which made Sakura smile.

"Good," she said, looking back to Naruto and saw that Kakashi was gone, "first, we need to free Naruto." Sasuke reluctantly followed Sakura, as she jumped down from the tree and ran out to the clearing. When they reached Naruto, the ninja was reaching into his weapons pouch.

"Hey Naruto need any help?" Sakura called out, making said boy freeze what he was doing.

"Nah, it's fine Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, pulling out a kunai and cutting the rope, falling to the ground and landed on his feet, "see? Though, I should have noticed the second trap Kakashi-sensei set for me, oh well. So, what's up?"

"We are still sticking to the plan," Sakura stated quietly, "I know that there are two bells, but I also know that we can do this, if we stick to the plan."

"I don't know Sakura-chan," Naruto said, but then saw the glare from the cherry blossom and laughed nervously, "I-I mean, sure!"

"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed, which ignited an argument between the two. Sakura was trying to figure out where Kakashi was, so she didn't bother to stop the two. She tried sensing his chakra signature from all around the field, but couldn't sense him. Suddenly, her eyes widened, at the realization of where the Copy-nin was, and turned back to the bickering teammates.

"Naruto, Sasuke, jump!" she shouted, making the two stop and look at her, before jumping into the air. Sakura quickly raised her fist, while charging chakra into her attack and slammed her fist into the ground. On impact, slabs of earth broke apart and rose up in the air, as the ground shook violently.

'Whoa,' Naruto thought, eyes wide at Sakura's strength as he and Sasuke laded behind her.

'Such strength,' Sasuke thought as dirt and debris floated around the field, 'there's no way that this is the same Sakura.' As the Dirt cleared, everyone saw Kakashi, wide-eyed, wedge in between the broken earth.

"Got you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura giggled innocently.

"'That strength is way past Genin,' Kakashi thought, trying to pull himself out, 'it's similar to the Great Sanin, Tsunade. Just who is this girl?'

"Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura said, gaining their attention, "you guys know what to do." Nodding their heads, Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Kakashi, who finally got unstuck and started to attack him. The Jonin was so busy dodging Naruto and Sasuke's attack, that he didn't notice Sakura was missing, until a few minutes later.

'Where did she go?' he wondered, as he ducked under another of Naruto's punches. Suddenly, he felt weight around his waist and looked down. His eyes widened, when he saw Sakura with her arms around his waist, holding him down. He quickly looked up, to see the other two team members aiming a punch at his face. Thinking fast, Kakashi disappeared from Sakura's arms and appeared a few feet away from the team, just as the boys' fists connected with Sakura's face and sent her flying across the field.

"Ahhhh! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, as the girl stopped rolling, while Sasuke just growled in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Sakura screamed, sitting up and holding her bruised cheek.

"Hehe, Opps," Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmph," Sakura said, then looked to Naruto, "Naruto, it's time."

"Alright! Sensei get ready, cause I've been practicing all night," Naruto cheered, as he put his hands together in one hand seal. Kakashi narrowed his eye, wondering what his team could be planning. Suddenly, smoke surrounded Naruto, meaning he transformed. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi swore his eyes about popped out of his head. Standing in front of him was a woman with shoulder-length, black, hair and black eyes. The fact that she was naked made Kakashi nosebleed a little.

'Sh-She's perfect,' he thought, taking steps towards the smiling woman.

'Gomennasai, Shizune, but I had to," Sakura thought, smirking at her plan, while Sasuke was twitching from the stupidity and wondering how this plan was actually working. Somehow Kakashi snapped out of it and, after wiping his nose, he jumped away from the woman, just as she was about to grab the bells.

"Damn," Naruto muttered, changing back to himself, "I almost had him."

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Kakashi said, making Sasuke and Naruto scowl.

"I told you this plan wouldn't work," Sasuke stated to Sakura, while their silver-headed sensei raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, who was still smirking.

"I know wiseass," she replied, reaching into her weapons pouch, "it was just a distraction from this!" What Sakura pulled out of her pouch, made their sensei go frantic and check his weapons pouch. In Sakura's hands, was his Make-Out Paradise.

"How did you get that?!" he asked, pointing to the small orange book.

"It doesn't matter how," Sakura said, "it only matters on if you'll cooperate."

"…You wouldn't dare." Sasuke and Naruto seemed confused at this, but pretty soon caught on to Sakura's plan.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" Sakura asked, skeptically, and then threw the book up in the air, "Sasuke! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke quickly looked up and started forming the handsigns. Kakashi started to freak out, as the raven-haired boy jumped up, into the air and inhaled deeply, putting his hand in front of his mouth. Instantly, Sasuke blew out a huge fireball, engulfing the book in flames.

"Noooooo!" Kakashi screeched, eyes wide like dinner plates.

"That was payback," Sakura said, turning to the shocked Kakashi, while Sasuke landed next to her, followed by the remains of the burnt book, which landed in front of her, "but also…Naruto, you got them?" Quickly getting over his shock, Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto, standing behind him, grinning and holding up the bells, while giving the peace sign.

"I can't believe," the Jonin said, dropping his head in defeat, "I was beaten by Genin."

"So does that mean that we pass," Naruto asked, hopeful. Kakashi looked up at all three of them and sighed.

"You all seem to have gotten the concept of this exercise," he said, "so yes you pass." Naruto started cheering and jumping around, Sasuke seemed surprised, but quickly hide it, and Sakura smiled.

"Oh, before I forget," Sakura said, pulling out the supposedly burned book and tossed it to her sensei, "here." Catching it, Kakashi glanced at the girl in confusion.

"H-How," he asked, as she formed the released sign, revealing the burned remains, on the ground, to be from a log.

"Hehe, genjutsu sensei," Sakura giggled, before turning and started to walk away, while waving at her team, "well, I have to go do something, so I'll see you guys later."

'Now I'm really curious about this,' Kakashi thought, then turned to Naruto, "By the way, did Sakura come up with this plan."

"Yea, but she didn't tell us about that she was gonna take the book, though," replied the ramen lover, which earned a nod from his sensei.

'She's smarter and stronger, I'll give her that,' Sasuke thought, as Naruto tried to get Kakashi to take them out for ramen and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes, 'but she's hiding something. Just what is it?'

**-In Konoha-**

Sakura was humming to herself as she headed to the place she needed to be. The flower shop. When she entered the store, she spotted Ino at the cash register and walked over to her.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura said, earning the girl's attention.

"Hey Forehead, what's up," the blonde said.

"Nothing, just got done with training, how about you?"

"We got done with training also and the guys went out for barbeque, while I came here to help my mom." Ino leaned over the counter and rested her chin in her hands.

"Man you're lucky Forehead," she said, while Sakura leaned against the counter and looked at her, "you're dating Neji Hyuuga and on a team with Sasuke. While I'm stuck with lazyass and food boy. Are you really over Sasuke?"

"Hehe, yes Ino and don't worry about your teammates, they aren't that bad," Sakura said, smiling, then looked serious, "Ino…do you think that we can make up and be friends again?"

"What?" Ino asked, shocked at the girl's words.

"I know I was stupid for ruining our friendship over a boy that will never have any interest in me. So do you forgive me?" Ino looked at Sakura for a few moments and the rosette was ready to leave, but then the blonde broke out laughing.

"I'm glad you came to your senses," she said, surprising Sakura, "yes, we can be friends." Sakura smiled brightly at this and the two chatted for a few hours, before she left, to go home.

'Shikamaru so owes me,' she thought, looking up at the clear blue sky and smiled, 'looks like I can change things. I wonder if I'll be able to change anything else.'

**A/N: Yes! Finally I'm done and it took me a lot more to write o.O 3,000 words, oh my. Oh well, I enjoy it ^^ I will do my best to update, though I'm not gonna lie, I'm completely screwed in my grades But I'm trying. Well please R&R! Thanks.**


	7. Telling the Hokage

**I love all the reviews I keep getting X3 I'm also happy, that I'm getting better at this :D. Anyway, I do not own Naruto.**

It had been a month, since Team 7 was formed and Sakura was glad that she was able to help out on the bell test. However, when Naruto convinced the Third to give them the mission, to the Land of Waves, she thought it would be best to stay back and let Naruto and Sasuke fight. She chose to guard Tazuna and heal the team, when they were injured. She also noticed Kakashi, watching her suspiciously, throughout the whole mission, but she ignored it. Now, they returned to Konoha and as soon as they set foot in the village, Naruto ran off to the ramen stand, Sasuke headed to the training grounds, Kakashi headed to the Hokage's office to report about their mission, and Sakura headed to Team Gai's training grounds.

When she arrived, Lee and Neji were sparring, while Tenten was sparring Gai; which she had hope they weren't there, only because she knew what would happen if she walked to them and Lee saw her. Despite getting him and Tenten together in the future, Sakura had to deal with the green-spandex wearing boy now.

'This is gonna get nasty,' she thought, taking a deep breath and walked up to the team, bracing herself for the worst. Sensing her presence, all four of them stopped and turned their attention to the rosette. Neji smiled, when she waved to him, but quickly shifted to a glare, when he saw Lee, out from the corner of his eye.

'I suddenly have the urge to use my Air Palms and send Lee to Suna,' he thought, seeing the hearts in the boy's eyes.

"Hello," Sakura said, smiling, "I was wondering if-."

"Hello, beautiful maiden," Lee said, running up to her and cutting her off, "What is your name?"

"Ummm, Sakura Haruno."

"My name is Rock Lee, these are my teammates, Neji and Tenten and the youthful Blue Beast of Konoha, Gai-sensei; please be my girlfriend. I promise to protect you with my life!" Sakura just sweatdropped and smiled awkwardly, while Lee gave her the thumbs up and smiled brightly at her; unaware of the dangerous aura, rolling off of Neji.

"Lee," The chocolate-haired boy said, a little too calmly, but only Tenten and Sakura noticed. Gai was too busy, watching Lee, with pride as the boy tried to woo Sakura. When Lee turned his attention to Neji, his cheerfulness quickly turned to fear as he saw the deadly glare on the Hyuuga's face and gulped.

"Y-Yes, Neji?" he asked, nervously.

"I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't ask my girlfriend out and let her talk," Neji responded, earning a gasp from both Tenten and Gai; while Lee started to sulk.

"Yea, sorry Lee-san, but we can be friends," Sakura said, trying to make said boy cheer up, while her boyfriend rolled his eyes. It seemed to have worked, cause Lee quickly smiled and nodded, then Sakura turned to Neji and asked, "Neji-kun, can I speak to you, for a bit?"

Nodding, Neji excused himself from his team and walked away, with Sakura, as they continued training. When the two were a safe distance away, Neji turned his head to Sakura and asked her what she wanted to talk about.

"Well, we still need to talk to Sai, Hinata, and Shikamaru. But, we should also go to the Hokage too, that way we don't have to repeat ourselves." She explained, earning a nod from Neji, "Oh and I was wondering if you want to go out tonight, maybe get some dango."

"Ok, as long as it's not that pumpkin flavored one," Neji agreed, cringing at the memory of trying the treat. It was their first date and Sakura wanted to try the restaurant's new special; but instead of being rude, when he noticed it was Pumpkin Spice, Neji ate some and almost threw up.

"Hehe, ok and how about we go to a movie and then get some soba noodles and herring, instead?" Sakura asked, making Neji smile and nod, "Cool, so, wanna get the boys and I'll get Hinata?"

"I think you should get Sai, since I don't know where he is, I'll get Hinata and then we all go get Shikamaru. Cause honestly, I'm not in the mood to be questioned by Ino, about our relationship." Neji said and Sakura just rolled her eyes, but nod, as they quickly pecked each other on the lips and split up, to gather the team.

**-With Sakura-**

'Damn it Sai,' Sakura thought, as she walked through the forest, 'only fucking forest, you would be in and I can't find you, cause you want to hide your chakra.' Finally reaching the limit on her frustration, the green-eyed female punched an unfortunate tree, making it shake violently and someone fell out of it.

"Ugly, you really should watch tour temper," Sai said, calmly, landing in front of her, on his feet, "that poor tree never did anything to you."

"Don't you start," she growled, grabbing the painter by his shirt and dragged him out of the forest and towards Team 10's training grounds; the whole way, she ignored the odd stares, she got from villagers but she ignored them, "maybe if you didn't hide your chakra, I wouldn't get pissed."

'Why couldn't Neji get instead?' Sai wondered, anime tears running down his face.

**-With Neji-**

As he walked up to Team 8's training grounds, Neji saw Hinata, having a practice battle with Kiba.

"Hinata-sama," he called out, causing Kiba to get distracted and ended up getting upper-cutted in the face, by Hinata; which Neji smirked at, "nice hit."

"Neji-san, what brings you here?" Hinata asked, standing up straight, when her cousin reached her.

"Ugh, what the hell Hyuuga?!" Kiba shouted, cutting off whatever Neji was gonna say, as the dog-nin rubbed his bruised chin, "If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have gotten hit. But you've gotten way better Hinata."

Neji just shrugged and turned his attention to Kurenai, who looked curious; while Kiba was glaring at him, Shino was watching, Hinata and Akamaru tried to calm their friend down.

"Excuse me, Kurenai-sensei, is it all right if Hinata comes with me for a bit?" he asked, patiently. After a bit of thinking, Kurenai agreed and both Hyuugas excused themselves, before leaving.

"Neji-san, are we going to talk to the Hokage?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence, as they continued to Team 10's training grounds.

"Yes, since it's close to the Chunin exams, it's best if we tell him and explain what our plan is," Neji answered.

"Oh, I see. So…when are you and Sakura getting married?" The question completely threw Neji off and he faltered in his step, almost falling over.

"W-What brought this up, all of a sudden?" he asked, blushing furiously while his cousin laughed.

"I've been wondering lately," she responded, as he stood back up, "I mean, Naruto and I are already married."

"…I don't want to rush anything and given our current situation, I'm not even sure that's something to be thinking about."

"You've been together for two years." Sighing again, Neji looked at Hinata and she looked back at him, before it finally registered and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Neji-san!" she exclaimed, "Do you really think that my father wouldn't approve? Sakura is strong and smart, Father would grateful to have someone like that in the family."

"But-." Neji tried to say, but then stopped, knowing that she was right. Pleased that she was right and the two entered the training grounds.

"I'll talk to Uncle soon, ok?" Hinata heard as Neji walked past her and she smiled, before he saw it. When they arrived, Team 10 was currently resting from practice. Chouji was stuffing his face, Ino was messing with her hair and Shikamaru was watching the clouds, while Asuma was asleep. The lazy ninja was just about to drift to sleep, be he sensed four familiar chakra signatures and sat up.

"About time you guys showed up," he said, yawning, when his friends arrived. Ino and Chouji looked up, from what they were doing and waved tot eh newcomers; but looked confused as they saw an irritated Sakura, dragging someone they didn't know.

"Sakura-chan, what did Sai do, this time?" Neji asked, knowing it didn't take a lot, from the painter, to piss off his girlfriend.

"Just made me look for him, when he knew I needed to find him," she answered, dropping Sai. The painter stood up and dusted himself off, then turned to Ino and gave her a fake smile.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said, calling her by the nickname he gave her in the future. Hinata and Neji facepalmed, while Sakura punched Sai in the face, while Ino blushed a little, Shikamaru glared at the unconscious Root member and Chouji looked confused.

"Sorry about that. Hey we need to borrow Shikamaru for a while, ok? Thanks, bye!" Sakura quickly said, grabbing both a bored Shikamaru and unconscious Sai, then ran off, followed by Neji and Hinata; leaving behind two confused preteens.

"Ngh," Asuma groaned, as he woke up and looked around, until he noticed that he was missing a member of his team, "huh? Where's Shikamaru?" But all he got was two shrugs.

**-A few minutes later-**

The sight in front of the Hokage really surprised him. Standing in front of him, was Sakura, Neji, Hinata, a sleeping Shikamaru and a now conscious Sai, with a bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Hokage-sama, we wish to speak with you," Sakura started, "and it has something to do with the Chunin exams."

"Well, I'm all ears, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. All five 'Genin' looked at each other, before Sakura woke up Shikamaru and they all of them took turns explaining where they were from, what their mission was, and what happened in the future.

**-An hour later-**

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, trying to process the information that was told to him.

"Are you certain that this all happens?" he finally asked, looking up at the group and they nodded, but he still wasn't convinced. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" The group looked at each other, as Sarutobi placed his pipe in his mouth, before Sakura sighed; walked up to the Hokage's desk and without so much as a warning, the rosette grabbed hold of the edges of his desk and lifted it up into the air.

Surprised, Sarutobi 's jaw dropped open and his pipe fell out, cluttering to the floor, as Sakura put the desk back down.

'Interesting, so what Kakashi said is true,' he thought, then said, "Ok, I'm starting to believe you, since no Genin can have that strength. So what do you plan to do?"

"We plan on taking down Orochimaru, before he can place his seal on the Sasuke. But if we somehow don't take him down, then Sai can signal you with one of his birds." Shikamaru explained, while said boy nodded his head in agreement, "As for Danzo, we think it's best that you take his place." The Hokage looked at the Nara, with surprise evident in his eyes, but quickly hid it.

"Even if I do follow through with your plan, who would take my place as Hokage?" he asked.

"Tsunade," Hinata answered and everyone agreed, while Sarutobi thought this over a bit, before agreeing and then everyone left. When they went their separate ways, Neji and Sakura went back to their homes, to get ready for their date.

**-At the Hyuga compound-**

Twenty minutes later, Neji had finished showering and getting dressed, in a white shirt, jeans, and his ninja shoes and was heading out the door, when he was stopped by Hiashi.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" Hiashi asked, curiously, making Neji mentally groan.

'**Ok, just lie and tell him you're going out with your team,' **Inner Neji said and normal Neji inwardly nodded and then replied, "I'm going out…on a date."

'**Why would you tell him that!?'**

'It just came out.'

"With who?" asked his uncle and Neji turned around, to look at him.

'**Come on Neji, lie and tell him you were just kidding.'**

"…Sakura Haruno."

'**YOU SUCK AT LYING!' **Now Hiashi was completely confused at his nephew's sudden change in attitude and interest in dating, but that wasn't the only thing.

"Neji, may I ask you something?" The Hyuuga leader asked.

"Can you please make it quick? I'm kind of in a hurry." Neji said, as politely as he could.

"What's with you and Hinata, lately? You two seem to be getting along better, she's no longer stuttering, you're even training together and now you're going on a date."

"We just thought it was best to put the past behind us. I'm sure my father would want that. Plus Sakura is strong, beautiful, and a very talented kunoichi. Now, I must really be going." With that, Neji turned and headed out the door, leaving his shocked uncle.

Before Neji closed the door, behind him though, Hiashi quickly got over his shock and made sure his nephew heard him, "I would like to meet this Sakura."

**-At Sakura's house-**

The chocolate-haired Hyuuga got to Sakura's house, a few minutes later and started knocking. Not even a second later, the door opened and Sakura's mother was standing in front of him.

"Hello, , I'm here to pick up Sakura," he said, politely. smiled at Neji and turned her head back into the house.

"Sakura, there's a cute boy here, with flowers!" she shouted, pointing out that Neji was holding a small bundle of roses in his hand, that he stopped at the flower shop and got. The woman disappeared as Sakura came up to the door, wearing a simple white sundress.

"You look very nice," Neji commented, making her blush and handed her the flowers, while smirking, "your mother sorta ruined the surprise."

"It's ok, I love them," Sakura said, taking them and the two left, heading to the movie theatre, the whole way, Neji was telling her about his uncle.

**A/n: I know nothing happens in here, but I don't care :3. Well I'll try to update more, but it may take a bit, cause my Dad is telling me that if I'm not using my laptop for school work, on Spring break, then I shouldn't use it at all. If you think that's stupid, let me know ^^. Don't forget to vote on my poll and R&R. Oh and here's a video of Itachi and Deidara singing Anything you can do I can do better, but it's not yaoi I promise you. So EternalSpiderLily you can watch it ^^**

** watch?v=0Wg4ukzMncM**

**Bye!**


End file.
